mylinkfandomcom-20200214-history
ImmigrationToOz
=SOL= * sol-schedule * assessing-authorities http://www.immi.gov.au/skilled/sol/ =Assessment= ACS * migration-skills-assessment * Skills Assessment Guidelines for Applicants ** Employment Reference Example ** summary criteria =EOI= * 189 * 190 state-plans * 489 http://www.immi.gov.au/skills/skillselect/ =First Entry= * http://www.immi.gov.au/living-in-australia/settle-in-australia/to-do-first/ * Beginning a life in Australia Booklets Permanent Address * a permanent address (does not have to be your house) is needed for TFN, Medicard, Bank Statement ... * a local phone number LivingInMelbourne#Prepaid_SIM_Card. Tax File Number * Apply Online *# make entry with passport at border/airport; *# apply for every adult of the family (both parents); *# apply for a TFN online apply-now, it takes 20min; *# wait for envelope to arrive, 28 days; *# do NOT apply twice; If you received two TFN numbers use the first one. * Online individual Tax File Number (TFN) registration. * Apply for a Tax File Number (TFN) * Victoria ATO shopfront locations *# Make an appointment for an interview at these shopfronts by phoning us on 13 28 61 (English), 13 14 50 (non-English, Translate Service). ** Dandenong Australian Taxation Office 14 Mason St DANDENONG VIC 3175 ** Geelong Centrelink Centrelink Service Centre 12-14 Little Ryrie St GEELONG VIC 3220 Open 8:30am-4:30pm weekdays ** Melbourne CBD Australian Taxation Office Collins Square 747 Collins St DOCKLANDS VIC 3008 Bank Account Apply within 6 weeks, as you usually need only your passport as identification. After six weeks you will need extra identification to open an account. Open a bank account * BankingOz Medicare * hold Australian citizenship or a permanent visa Eligibility Enroll the whole family, do not say No in Medicare office. #* The Glen Shopping Centre Shop 5 Level 1 235 Springvale Road Glen Waverley VIC 3150 Phone: +132 011 # take the temporary card with whole family names on it, needed for Centrelink; # wait for envelope, takes 20 days; # do NOT register at Medicare twice Reference * Register with Medicare * medicare-online-services * create Australia gov account * feedback and complaints * 31岁以上的人短登时不要开medicare卡 * 浅谈澳洲的福利政策：育儿补贴、养老金制度、Medicare及其它可能的相关福利 Centrelink * Centrelink in 简体中文 / Chinese click # Create an account online or at the office, write down the CAN/CRN Register with Centrelink register online; # Provide documents to upgrade access level, from level-1 to level-3; # Provide documents for NAT-1432 Tax file number - applicaton or enquire for individuals for every adult member. * Minimum Required Access Level 3. (If you are able to visit a CSC and provide any of the following approved photo proof of identification (POI) you are able to achieve a higher access level. The following approved photo POI may be used: ** Australian Drivers Licence ** Australian Passport ** Australian Shooters Licence ** Australian Security Licence ** Overseas Passport) Family Tax Benefit * Part A+B * outside-Australia Rent Assistance * eligibility click ** not a homeowner in principal place of residence (previous living country) ** a homeowner travelling away from your principal place of residence for more than 12 months * make claim click Baby Bonus * eligibility click Discount * Low cost computers http://workventures.com.au/webshop Childcare * Payments for families click ** Child Care Benefit - cost of long day care, family day care, occasional day care, outside school hour care, vacation care, pre-school, kindergarten and child care provided by relatives, friends or nannies ** Child Care Rebate - 50% ** Child Dental Benefits Schedule AMEP Register for English Classes English languages courses for new arrivals in Australia are provided under the Adult Migrant English Program (AMEP). * As a new resident, you may be entitled to receive free English language tuition of up to 510 hours. * Register as soon as possible or you could lose your entitlement. ** These clients may be eligible within their first 12 months of arrival to Australia. ** You should register for classes within 6 months of the date your visa commences and start classes within 1 year. ** You will have 5 years to complete classes. ** These timeframes may be extended in particular circumstances. Schooling Enrol Your Children in School Driver License Apply for a Driver's Licence =Children and Other Family= Family and Visitor Visa Children born in Australia automatically acquire Australian citizenship if at least one parent is an Australian citizen or permanent resident at the time of the child's birth. Children born outside Australia to parents who are not Australian citizens do not automatically acquire Australian citizenship, nor are they eligible for citizenship by descent. Most children born outside Australia to permanent resident parents will need to apply for a Child (subclass 101) visa. The current processing time for the Child (subclass 101) visa is approximately 14 months. Fees http://www.immi.gov.au/allforms/pdf/990i.pdf. * Child Visa 101 http://www.immi.gov.au/migrants/family/child/101/ open ** http://www.china.embassy.gov.au/bjngchinese/DIMAcn3151.html * Parent (Migrant) Visa (Subclass 103) http://www.immi.gov.au/migrants/family/103/ open * Contributory Parent (Migrant) (Subclass 143) * Aged Parent (Residence) Visa (Subclass 804) http://www.immi.gov.au/migrants/family/aged/804/ open * Contributory Aged Parent (Residence) (Subclass 864) * Family Visa Processing Times http://www.immi.gov.au/about/charters/client-services-charter/visas/5.0.htm * Visitor Visa 600 http://www.immi.gov.au/visas/visitor/600/ Reference http://www.immi.gov.au/migrants/family/more-information.htm open Parent Visa 从2014年9月25日起，家庭移民里的以下类别可以接收新申请： * 父母签证（103类别） * 年老父母签证（804类别） ** Aged Parent visa (subclass 804) click ** Contributory Aged Parent (Temporary) visa (subclass 884) click *** If you are granted this visa, you will have two years from the date you are granted the visa to apply for a permanent Contributory Aged Parent visa (subclass 864). ** Contributory Aged Parent visa (subclass 864) click * 年老受照顾类签证（114类别和838类别） * 最后家庭成员类签证（115类别和835类别） * 照顾类签证（116类别和836类别） From 25 September 2014, the following visa subclasses in the Family Stream of the Migration Programme are open to new applications: * Parent Visa (subclasses 103) * Aged Parent visa (subclasses 804) * Aged Dependent Relative visa (subclasses 114 and 838) * Remaining Relative visa (subclasses 115 and 835); * Carer visa (subclasses 116 and 836). Refer to http://china.embassy.gov.au/bjng/20140926.html Tourists/Visitors Visa * 访客签证 http://www.china.embassy.gov.au/bjngchinese/DIMAcn31.html 打开 ** 600类别 http://www.china.embassy.gov.au/bjngchinese/DIMAcn3211.html 打开 Visitor Visa Subclass 600 *访客签证 600类别 打开 pdf-check-list apply * Class 600 open * 600 Checklist check-list * Fee $115 Form 990i pdf * chinese-commercial-code http://apps.chasedream.com/chinese-commercial-code/ * Level 4, 140 Ann Street, Brisbane, QLD 4000 visa agent * Reference http://www.immi.gov.au/visas/visitor/600/index.htm ** Brisbane Workplace Health https://www.medibankhealth.com.au/location.asp?id=40 open login Tourist stream # Form 1419 Application for a Visitor visa - Tourist stream pdf # Australian office of the department open #* VIC Melbourne CBD open #* VIC Dandenong open #* SA Adelaide open #* WA Perith # Immigration Offices Outside Australia open #* China, Beijing, Australian Embassy open #* China, Guangzhou, Australian Consulate-General open #* China, Shanghai, Australian Consulate-General open #* China, Hongkong, Australian Consulate-General open * Reference http://www.immi.gov.au/visas/visitor/600/applicants.htm open 中国大陆 # 材料清单, 申请表格 #* 访客签证 – 旅游系列（首次申请）pdf #* 访客签证 – 旅游系列（非首次申请）pdf #* 访客签证 – 旅游系列 – 学生团 #* 访客签证 – 商务访客系列（首次申请） #* 访客签证 – 商务访客系列（非首次申请） #* 访客签证 – ADS系列 # 在中国递交申请 点击打开 递交签证申请地点 pdf #* 北京澳大利亚签证中心 (北京、黑龙江、吉林、辽宁、天津、山东、河北、内蒙古、山西、河南、宁夏、陕西、四川、重庆、甘肃、青海、新疆和西藏) #* 上海澳大利亚签证中心 (上海、江苏、浙江、安徽、江西和湖北) #* 澳大利亚驻广州领馆评审办公室 (广东、福建、湖南、广西、云南、贵州和海南) # 申请费及支付方式 点击打开 # 审理时间 点击打开 # 签证标签 # 基本材料信息 # 体检 Panel Doctor China mainland immi # Insurance 详见 http://www.china.embassy.gov.au/bjngchinese/DIMAcn3211.html 点击打开 Sponsored family stream # Form 1418 Application for a Visitor visa – Sponsored Family stream pdf # Form 1149 Application for sponsorship for Sponsored Family Visitors pdf # Sponsored Family Visitor Processing Centres open #* New South Wales, Victoria, Tasmania or the ACT open #* Queensland, Northern Territory, South Australia or Western Australia open * Reference http://www.immi.gov.au/visas/visitor/600/applicants.htm open Other classes * Electronic Travel Authority Subclass 601 open * eVisitors Subclass 651 open * Tourist visa Subclass 676 open ** Longer Tourist Visas for Parents of Australians Subclass 676 open Reference http://www.immi.gov.au/visitors/tourist/visa-options.htm =Human Services= * Payment Finder click *# Parenting Payment click *# Child Care Benefit click *# Family Tax Benefit click *# Child Care Rebate click *# Low Income Health Card click *# Clean Energy Supplement click *# Schoolkids Bonus click *# Low Income Supplement click *# Income Support Bonus click *# Single Income Family Supplement click *# Low Income Family Supplement click =Passport= * http://www.idphoto4you.com/ * https://www.passports.gov.au/web/requirements/photos.aspx * Baby Passport www.passports.gov.au/Web/Newppt/Overseas/OSChild.aspx‎ broken link * Children's passports click ** Child – quick guide to applying for a passport click * Application for evidence of Australian citizenship pdf click =Notarization= * http://au.china-embassy.org/eng/ls/Citizenservices/ * Notarization and Authentication ** Authentication first https://dfat.gov.au/brisbane/authentications.html ** Notarization second http://brisbane.china-consulate.org/eng/lsfw/lsgzrz/ * http://www.dfat.gov.au/brisbane/authentications.html =Citizenship= * Test click